


Mine

by iateapanadol



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark!Viktor, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iateapanadol/pseuds/iateapanadol
Summary: Viktor's POV in Comfort          "A week from now, Yuuri would finally be his. Yuuri’s heat would be due to the stress of competing against Yurio and the presence of Viktor. Viktor would go into rut in response, and help Yuuri through his heat. They would bond, unintentionally, in the midst of hormone-ridden passion. No one would know wiser—no one but Viktor."





	

            Viktor Nikiforov knew, despite the scent-blocking soaps, that Katsuki Yuuri an omega. Yuuri’s behaviour screamed omega—from the way he avoided conflict at all costs, deferring to Viktor in most instances, to the way he would occasionally bear his pretty neck submissively when he thought he had displeased the alpha. Of course, it could easily be clocked up to Yuuri’s timid nature or his crush on Viktor, but Viktor just _knew_ on an instinctual level that Katsuki Yuuri was an omega.

            Confirming his suspicions was easy. Most omegas took suppressants which had to be taken once a day. If Yuuri were an omega, no doubt would he find a bottle of pills somewhere in his room. One day after training, Viktor ushered an exhausted Yuuri and Yurio into the baths, assuring them that he would help them carry their bags up. While it wasn’t something Viktor would have normally done, neither thought much of it, too tired to care. After Viktor put both bags down, he searched through Yuuri’s room for the bottle of suppressants. His suspicions were confirmed the moment he pulled the drawer by Yuuri’s bedside open.  Lying inconspicuously amongst the drawer’s content was an emergency heat suppressant.

            Even though Viktor already knew Yuuri was an omega, having it confirmed made his blood roar with the need to claim.  Viktor slipped the pill into his pocket as he continued his search for the bottle of suppressants he came here for. While he doubted it would be there, he looked under Yuuri’s bed for good measure. There, he found a plain shoebox on top of what seemed to be a stack of posters. Curious, he took them out and realized the posters were of him. He knew Yuuri had looked up to him growing up through stories told by Yuuri’s family and friends but to see physical evidence of it added to his confidence that Yuuri _was_ attracted to him. Putting the posters aside, he opened the box only to be assaulted by the sudden scent of omega.

            Inside the box was a vibrator—a vibrator that was recently used. The unmistakable smell of omegan slick clung onto the toy, albeit dulled. No doubt, Yuuri hadn’t been able to wash it thoroughly with scent-blocking soaps, not without leaving the scent of his arousal in their shared bathroom. Resisting the urge to pick the toy up and chase after the linger scent of Yuuri, Viktor turned his focus to the bottle next to the toy. Who would have thought that there was where the bottle of suppressants was? Viktor placed the box and posters back to their original places with smug satisfaction as he pondered on his next step.

            His mission was complete—Katsuki Yuuri was undeniably an omega.

            For the first time, Viktor finally understood how his father felt. From the moment he saw how torn up his father was after his mother’s death, Viktor swore to never fall in love or take a mate. His father was an alpha and his mother was an omega. They were mated and had Viktor at a young age, happily in love until the day Viktor’s mother died in a car accident when he was seven. His father was never the same after, having lost his mate. Despite the strong front his father had put on, Viktor could see that his father was no longer the man he used to be. Some nights, he would find his father drinking vodka as he sobbed into his mother’s old clothes. The first time Viktor saw him, he was at a lost; how should he approach the crumbling man in front of him—the very same man who was no his only pillar of support.

            Alphas and omegas shared a special bond no other orientations could share. When an omega and alpha had prolonged, intimate contact, their heats and ruts would start lining up. In order to mate, an alpha and omega had to bite each other’s scent glands located at their necks during a join heat rut session. The mating bite would biologically alter both parties, causing them to be more attuned to each other’s emotions and in the case of extremely strong bonds, even thoughts. The loss of a mate could be devastating—especially when the bond was as strong as his parent’s. Losing a mate was like losing a part of yourself. The emotions, feelings, and thoughts of your mate suddenly disappeared, leaving an aching emptiness that would never go away.

            Ever since he was seven, Viktor distanced himself from omegas, resolute to not fall for one. He even avoided platonic relationships, too fearful to even risk emotions developing, which led to speculations that he hated omegas. He ignored those and refused to answer any questions regarding his avoidance, instead, choosing to focus on his career. The occasional dalliance he had was always with betas or alphas, and only ever lasted for one night. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t wanted to fall in love—no one sparked an interest in him anyway.

            It wasn’t until the banquet that everything changed. Initially, he was simply amused by Yuuri’s drunken tactics but as days passed, he found himself unable to forget the other man. His mind would always stray back to Yuuri—from how Yuuri’s palm fit snugly against his as they danced together to the feeling of the man’s smooth skin. More than once did he find himself wondering how Yuuri would look flushed, skin littered with marks Viktor left, under him. Initially, he wrote it off as lust; but from the moment he saw the video of Yuuri skating, he knew it was not lust—it was love. Gone were his fears. Gone were his worries. Finally, he understood why his parents mated despite everything.

            The discovery that Yuuri was an omega did nothing to change his love—in fact, it made things easier for him. Now, he could biologically bind Yuuri to him. Yuuri would be his—body, mind, and soul.   

            Yuuri would be his no matter what.

            The omega was skittish and uncertain. A formal courtship would take a long time and Viktor couldn’t wait for that—not when he spent years not knowing what love felt like. Now that the object of his affections were right in front of him, his instincts were yelling at him to _take_ , to _claim_ , and that was exactly what he planned to do.

            The first step was for him to get Yuuri off his suppressants. In order to bond, they had to have their heat and rut at the same time. Omegas usually went into heat a week after they stop taking suppressants and so did alphas with ruts. All Viktor had to do was ensure they went off their suppressants at the same time.

            Viktor took the chance to replace Yuuri’s suppressants with placebos when the omega went to the waterfall with Yurio. To make sure he wouldn’t leave a trace of his presence in Yuuri’s room, Viktor used Yuuri’s scent-blocking soaps—something he could brush of as a simple mistake. Viktor took the bottle out from the box beneath Yuuri’s bed and emptied its contents before replacing them with sugar pills which looked exactly the same.

            A week from now, Yuuri would finally be his. Yuuri’s heat would be due to the stress of competing against Yurio and the presence of Viktor. Viktor would go into rut in response, and help Yuuri through his heat. They would bond, unintentionally, in the midst of hormone-ridden passion. No one would know wiser—no one but Viktor.

            Now, all he has to do is wait.

  

**A/N: I couldn't sleep and instead of doing research as I should be, I ended up writing this. I'm still unsure if I'll continue the series but I hope you'll enjoy this regardless.**

 

**Damn i rly suck at titles**


End file.
